Destino Inevitable
by Karita de Angel
Summary: “Por dios papa no me hagas esto.”-suplico.–“Lo siento hija Es una decisión tomada, te casas y punto”–sentencio.-“Juraría que el concilio tiene algo que ver en esto”.–“Son las reglas y tienes que acatarlas”.– por favor papa.-suplico-."Lo siento pequeña"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

_**OOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOO**_

**- Señor Kinomoto¿Está seguro? – **preguntó dudoso.

El no quería entrometerse en las decisiones de su señor, aunque no por eso significaba que las compartía.

Entendía las insistencias de Yue en preguntarle si estaba seguro, jamás hubiera querido tomar una decisión como esa. Pero no tenía otra opción.

**- Si Yue, la decisión esta tomada. **

**- ¿Voy a buscarla? – **preguntó Yue.

La vio entrar en su despacho, era tan bella como lo era su madre.

A sus escasos 17 años su hija era inteligente, carismática, cariñosa, amable; el brillo de sus ojos era algo impresionante, aunque no podía negar que a veces solía ser demasiado penosa, cosa que su madre no era.

¿Cómo decirle esto? El sabía que era un cobarde por no negarse pero lo mejor era evitar un enfrentamiento entre su clan y el concilio.

La guió a sentarse, le entregó una carpeta, esperó a que lo leyera,y pudover como los ojos de su hija se volvían cristalinos y amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

Cuando Yue la fue a buscar jamás pensó que su padre le diría esto, o mejor dicho, que le informaría por medio de esto papeles semejante atrocidad. Ella trataba de no llorar pero no pudo contener las lágrimas y el temblor en su voz antes de hablar.

**Papá …**** Por favor … n … no … no me hagas esto. –** suplicaba entre gimoteos.

**- ¡Lo siento cariño!, la decisión ya esta tomada– **se podía notar la tristeza del hombre.

**- ¡Por amor a dios padre! – **gritó** - la época donde los padres decidían con quien se casaban sus hijas se paso hace mucho. No me puedes obligar a casar con un desconocido - **La rabia, la decepción, el dolor que sentía la joven se notaba en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía él, decirle que se casaría¡cuando ni siquiera conocía con quién¿Dónde demonios quedaba el amor que se suponía debía sentir antes de casarse¿Dónde quedaba el cariño por la persona con quien te casarías¿Cómo un padre podía hacer algo así?

_"Si Nadeshiko supiera lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija lo odiaría."_

**- ¡Si puedo! … ¡Lo estoy haciendo!** – aseguró.

Pudo ver la decepción, la tristeza, y el dolor en los ojos de su hija, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo y se sentía mal por obligarla a casarse pero no tenia elección.

Ella, a pesar de todo sabía que la culpa no era del todo de su padre, pero la rabia la obligaba a mírarlo como el culpable. Tal vez era injusta.

**- ¿Por qué? **–pregunto, ella quería una respuesta **– ¿por qué hacen esto?, podría jurar que el concilio tiene que ver en tu decisión, lo puedo jurar.**

**- Son las reglas - **su hija era sumamente inteligente, sabía que él jamás tomaría una decisión como esa si no fuera una orden del concilio.

**- ¡Al diablo con las malditas reglas¡al diablo con el concilio! sus reglas e ideales son retrogradas, y no pienso seguir su ordenes, no pienso casarme con un desconocido. – **sentenció.

**- Si las vas a cumplir, no hay discusión posible en este tema**. – informó molesto. – **Yue **–gritó él, su padre.

Al instante entro un joven de 25 años, de muy buen físico y sumamente apuesto

**– Llévatela y que no salga de la mansión. -**

**- Yue no te atrevas** – fue una advertencia, que pareció más una súplica de parte de la joven. –** padre ¿Dónde queda el amor? – **preguntó como último recurso para salir de esa locura de casarse.

**- ¡En la vida no todo es amor¡tú solo cumple con tu deber y obedece! – **advirtió con tristeza, caminó hasta ella , le acarició la mejilla de forma cariñosa** – llévatela Yue … -**

**- ¡Lo siento!** – murmuró el joven antes de ver caer a la joven inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Perdóname Sakura, pero es algo inevitable, no puedo hacer nada"

**OOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-****oOo****oOo****oOo****oOo****-OO**

**- Jamás pensé que aceptarías. ¿Por qué? – **decía incrédulo.

**- ¿Por qué¿Qué? **

**- Oh!… vamos Shaoran, no te hagas el tonto¿Por qué aceptaste**insistió el hombre, tomando asiento en uno de los muebles del despacho.

El tenia curiosidad por saber, por Shaoran había aceptado casarse.

¿Por qué había aceptado?, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, él sólo quería quitarse de encima a los ancianos del concilio, demasiado fastidio tener que aguantar la insistencia de los mismos.

**- Eriol no agotes mi paciencia, por favor sal del despacho – **los ojos del joven dirigieron una mirada obstinada a Eriol.-

**- ¡Demonios! … Shaoran si te fastidia tanto casarte ¿por qué lo aceptas? **– el tono divertido de su voz no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

Bien … no debió preguntar eso, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber más de la reunión del concilio; su tío jamás se lo diría, sólo quedaba Shaoran para que él se enterara de lo que se habló en esa reunión.

Sin embargo, al otro joven esto ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, hoy era el momento menos indicado para molestarlo con tonterías.

**- Por lo menos dime ¿Quién es? **

**- No es tu problema – **respondió molesto.

Ni él lo sabia realmente, cuando le dijeron que tenia que casarse, los motivos fueron que ya habían esperado demasiado a que él se decidiera, que si no lo hacía perdería el liderazgo del clan más poderoso del concilio de oriente y que para poder ser el líder de todos los clanes o se casaba o se repetirían las elecciones y elegirían a otro representante. Decidió aceptar no sin antes con adicionar algo a cambio.

Eriol se resignó. Si no podía saber los pormenores de la reunión, al menos sabría quien era la futura esposa del futuro líder del concilio de oriente. De esa no se le escapaba Shaoran, se lo contaría quisiera o no.

**- Vamos Shaoran o me lo dices o no me iré de aquí** – informó.

**- Eriol si no fueras mi primo - **suspiró **- … te lo diré sólo por que si no te vas, soy capas de sacarte por las malas y tú no quieres eso.** – Sentenció. Le entregó una carpeta y le dijo:

**- Ahí está toda la información que tengo de ella.** –

Vio la reacción de estupefacción en Eriol y sonrió su plan estaba funcionando, si Eriol reaccionaba así … ¿cómo sería la reacción de las demás personas cuando supieran quien era su prometida?

Bien, quedó sorprendido, del mismo modo que se sorprende a un niño; lo que leía era insólito, sin duda Shaoran se había vuelto loco al aceptar algo así.

**Tí**** tío sabe esto?… es una locura lo que hiciste... **

**- Mi padre es un anciano.** – aclaró como si fuera algo normal. – **¿Por qué te parece una locura?** – cuestionó el hombre.

**Cómo …****Qué …**** ¡¿Por qué?! … ¡esta carpeta no tiene información! – **explicó.** –toda la información es irrelevante, no sabes más que su nombre, edad. ¡por dios!! viste de guien es familia. No hay más nada que te de siquiera una idea ****de …**** ¿cómo es? … entre otras cosas más importantes. Definitivamente te has vuelto loco Shaoran, que planeas en realidad – **dijo exasperado.

**- Sal de aquí ¡¡YA!!** – gritó.

No le quedó duda de que Shaoran estaba molesto, lo mejor era irse de ahí lo antes posible y así lo hizo.

Lo vio irse, pero su rabia no ceso, estaba molesto y tenía que desquitarse con alguien, en algo tenía razón Eriol en lo que dijo, se casaría con alguien menor que el por 3 años. Ella tiene 18 años y el 21. Él había retrasado tres años la época de casarse. Todo los jefe de clanes, tenían que casarse a los 18 años y él no lo hizo. Mañana llegaría su prometida, que irónica era la vida ¡ni siquiera tenía una foto o algo para reconocerla! pero de algo le serviria tal vez...

**OOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOO**

Miró por la ventanilla de aquel avión, solo nubes negras y muchas turbulencias, eso era exactamente lo sentía ella ahora, no podía creer que su padre le hiciera algo así, su vida estaba en Japón, y desgraciadamente, ya no viviría ahí, ya no vería más a sus amigos, ya no vería a Yukito ni a su hermano… ¡ni siquiera se despidió de él! Como odiaba el no haber oído a Tomoyo cuando le dijo que tenía que salir de la jaula de oro en la que su padre siempre la tuvo, como odiaba no haberse rebelado cuando podía.

Pero el destino es muy amargo; y allí estaba rumbo a su nueva vida … no, mentira¡a su nueva cárcel!; NO … ahora las cosas serian diferente la vida de niña obediente se quedó con su padre. De ahora en adelante ella iba a vivir a estudiar la carera que siempre quiso, a tener amigos, a salir a discotecas. Iba a hacer todo lo que odiaban los del concilio.

* * *

_Primero__ que todo te doy las __Okashi __Minako__ por ayudarme a corregido el ca__pitulo, no cambie nada por que te quedo muy bien gracias ._

_¿Qué puedo decir? ah si__ ya se …_**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW **_si les gusta la historia. _

**karita**** de ****angel**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¨-.-:-.-¨ S&S -.x.- (S&S) -.x.- S&S ¨-.-:-.-¨**_

_**. : . Destino Inevitable. : .**_

_**·:-.-:-.-¨- X -¨-.-:-.-:·**_

_**Disclaimer: CCS es propiedad de CLAMP, no mía**_

_**·:-.-:-.-¨- X -¨-.-:-.-:·**_

_**. CAPITULO . **_

_**II**_

_**·:-.-:-.-¨- X -¨-.-:-.-:·**_

_**.:. La Fecha .:.**_

_**·:-.-:-.-¨- X -¨-.-:-.-:·**_

**POV SAKURA**

**Mansión Li: Hong Kong (China) 18 de mayo 2006 hora 5:00 PM.**

Cuatro días, cuatro días habían pasado desde que llegó a ese sitio, cuatro días y "planeando" una boda. ¡Que boda, ni que planes, ni que nada! ya todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar la fecha de realización, ya no había nada por hacer.

Si le preguntarán como se sentía, la respuesta sería que como un simple objeto, sin sentimientos, como algo inanimado y sin importancia más trascendente que la de estar ahí como un objeto más, su mera presencia y, claro, dar el "Si, acepto"

Recordaba muy bien las expresiones en los rostros de todos los presentes el día que llegó. No eran precisamente de alegría, mucho menos la de ella misma. La mirada de su prometido, Syaoran Li, era de rabia, rencor y superioridad, como si él fuera o valiera más que ella. Aún así, no lo culpaba, no podía, ya que ella sentía rabia en igual grado, pero no lo culpaba a él. Hasta dónde ella sabía, eran los ancianos del Concilio quienes formaban las parejas.

Recordaba también a Eriol Hiragizawa, el siempre cordial caballero, con una expresión idéntica a su carácter.

Una mirada que le causó verdaderos escalofríos fue la de Yin Li, es mujer era aproximadamente de la misma edad que Syaoran Li, su prometido; el odio que le transmitió al mirarla, no pasó desapercibido para ella, a pesar de ser tan distraída, en esos ojos destellaba tal odio que la hizo temblar ligeramente, aunque no lo demostró. También conoció a Meinling Li, ella había sido totalmente indiferente, se limitó a observarla y saludarla formalmente. No fue amable, tampoco ofensiva, ni demostró ningún sentimiento de rabia hacía ella.

Por otro lado, estaba el señor Hien Li, según Sakura, fue la única persona que se mostró verdaderamente amable y sonriente, como si la conociera desde antes; le dedicó una de esas miradas paternales que le hizo recordar inmediatamente a su padre. Por la expresión de las personas a su alrededor, dedujo que no era habitual ese comportamiento, ya que se encontraban sorprendidas.

Por último, estaban las personas que trabajaban dentro de la casa, ella no sabía si las había conocido a todas, o sólo a una parte; pero todas, sin excepción, le habían dedicado una mirada de lastima como si supieran algo que ella no.

Algo que no le agradó, era el hecho de que en los cuatro días que llevaba encerrada en la mansión pudo notar la soledad que ésta transmitía, lo fría y sombría que se sentía, a pesar de toda la gente que la habitaba, dando la impresión de que la casa era aún más grande de lo que era.

**-**** Toc toc toc** – los golpes en la puerta sacaron a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

**- Adelante.** – se apresuró a responder y dar premiso a entrar.

**- Señorita Kinomoto… -**

- **Soy Sakura solamente, Sakura, Wei.** – Corrigió con una sonrisa tímida al anciano.

Era un señor mayor, pero, el único amable, le recordaba mucho a su nana, desde que había llegado, se había encargado de ver si se encontraba bien.

**- Señorita Kinomoto eso sería una falta de respeto, a los señores no les gustaría oírme llamarla por su nombre- **le explicó.

**- Yo te estoy dando permiso Wei, así que por favor llamarme por mi nombre.** – Pidió ella.

**- Está bien señorita Sakura. Sólo cuando no estén presentes los señores. ****–** al decir esto recibió una sonrisa por parte de la joven.

Era mucho mejor para ella que la llamaran por su nombre, no estaba acostumbrada a los títulos, y nunca se había sentido más importante que nadie, por lo que, no le importaba si los Li no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de actos, ella no empezaría a cambiar sus creencias solo por ellos.

**- Venía a ver como se encontraba, ya que no ha salido de esta habitación en todo el día.** – explicó él.

-**No se preocupe, estoy bien, solo estoy arreglando alguna cosas**.

- **Espero verla en la cena, señorita.** – Ella asintió, dándole a entender que allí estaría.

El anciano al recibir la respuesta se giro para salir de la habitación.

- ¿**Dónde se encuentra el señor Li?** – llamó antes de que el anciano cruzara la puerta.

- **¿El padre o el hijo?, señorita.-** preguntó divertido al ver la expresión de la joven, ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que acostumbraban a visitar la mansión.

**- No, el señor Hien no, sino Syaoran.** – Respondió avergonzada e incómoda.

**- En el estudio con el joven Hiragizawa y la señorita Yin.** – le informó

- **Gracias Wei.**

- **Siempre a sus ordenes, señorita.** – Respondió saliendo de la habitación.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacía el estudio, ya lo conocía, ya que, cuando había llegado a aquel lugar, había sido en ese estudio dónde había tenido su única "platica" con su prometido, la única vez que habían hablado. Bajó las escaleras y, cuando estaba por llegar, oyó unas voces, más bien gritos, y pudo distinguir todo lo que decían debido a que la puerta estaba entrecerrada.

**- ¿Cómo pretendes casarte con esa niña Syaoran?, ¿ya notaste quienes son su familia?** – preguntó con desprecio Yin Li.

Sakura no necesitaba preguntar quién era la que hablaba, el tono chillón y soberbio era inconfundible, y era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a ella, dado el tono de desprecio que usaba para hablar.

**- No pretendo, me voy a casar con ella y, es todavía mejor que sea familia de ellos.** – aseguró con su porte, frívolo, autoritario y una sonrisa maliciosa que temblar de miedo a cualquiera que lo viera.

**- ¡Por dios! ¿acaso no te das cuenta de qué es una niña tonta y mimada?, ¡si no pasa de los 17 años!** –avisó con espanto **–**** se comporta como igual con la servidumbre, es tan simple, tan poca cosa ****…**** ¡ni siguiera puedes decir que es bonita! tú te mereces alguien más de tu nivel, alguien más**… – Dijo con desprecio.

**- Como tú, ¿cierto?, aunque esa joven a mí no me parece nada fea, aparte ¡tu y yo sabemos por que lo ases!! **– dijo mirado fijamente a Syaoran** – sabes el día que ley la información de ella no me di cuenta de tus intenciones y creo que tu tampoco lo avías pensado cierto, y me parece…. Que tiene un aire parecido a T…**.- opinó Eriol con un brillo malicioso. el día que se entero que Syaoran se y va casar no se dio de cuenta de lo que en verdad planeaba su primo y el supo disimularlo muy bien.

- **Cállate Eriol ****…**** Tal vez tengas razón ella es tan parecida****…**** tan simple.** – dijo con desprecio. – **He visto como se comporta con la servidumbre, lo de la magia no lo puedo asegurar pero poco me importa. Te lo explico para que entiendas mejor, ella es solo el instrumento para demostrarle a mi padre y a los del concilio que no todo les sale siempre como quieren.**

- **No estoy tan segura que a tu padre le desagrade la niña esa**. – acotó con desprecio. **–**** se comporta con ella como si fuera su hija.**

- **Si, lo note****…****. ****–**dijo con desprecio Syaoran.

Sakura no quiso seguir escuchando tantas ofensas en contra de ella. Nada de lo que estaban diciendo era realmente cierto; ella no era tonta, ni tampoco mimada, tal vez la habían sobreprotegido mucho en todo ese tiempo, pero jamás la mimaron y ¡por supuesto que no era fea! Quizá no tuviera la belleza despampanante de Yin y Meiling Li, pero … era bonita.

Se alejo recorriendo el mismo camino por donde había llegado sin hacer ruido, no quería que se enteraran que los había escuchado, iba como autóctona, rumbo a su cuarto, pero, solo de pensar en lo sombrío que era, le daban ganas de llorar. En un instante, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, y sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que quería salir de ese lugar, en respirar aire fresco… se sentía sofocada.

Decidió que lo mejor era salir un poco de la mansión, caminó hacía la puerta trasera, que se encontraba cerca de la cocina, no se fijó en nadie, ni en quienes se encontraban en la cocina. Cuando estuvo fuera, por fin pudo respirar libremente, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

Mirando a su alrededor, encontró el sitio perfecto para desahogar su llanto; la mansión colindaba con un bosque, por lo que se encaminó hacía el, sin darse realmente cuenta de las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer del cielo. Caminó hasta adentrarse en el bosque, mientras que sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

_**¨-.-:-.-¨ S&S -.x.- (S&S) -.x.- S&S ¨-.-:-.-¨**_

**POV Shaoran**

**Mansión Li: Hong Kong (China) 18 de mayo 2006 hora 5:35 PM. **

La conversación con Eriol y Yin lo habían dejado agotado, él sabía que no debía juzgar e esa niña -su prometida- por su parentesco con … ellos, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Él no era de los que se lamentaban ni pensaban especialmente en los demás, además, él había decidido hacía tiempo que lo haría, realizaría esa boda y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Y estaba el "extraño" comportamiento de ella, la había estado observando y lo había dejado atónito, era muy extraña, según él.

**- Syaoran ¿en qué piensas?** – preguntó el hombre. **–**** desde que llegue tienes la cabeza en otro mundo. **

Syaoran había estado muy pensativo desde que había entrado al estudio y eso le llamo la atención al hombre.

**- Simplemente estoy fastidiado, de todas formas amigo ese no es tú problema**. – contestó de forma despótica y soberbia.

Estas palabras hicieron sonreír al hombre de forma divertida, ese tono en su amigo no lo asustaba.

**- Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué piensa hacer? no puedes seguir con tu vida de la misma forma que ahora.** – sentenció el hombre.

**- ¿Por qué no?** – preguntó

**- ¿Cómo qué por qué no? Te vas a casar, no puedes seguir saliendo en las portadas de los periódicos y revistas todas las semanas con una modelo diferente. ¡¡Tienes que guardar las apariencias!!**

Syaoran ya había pensado en eso y le daba lo mismo, él no tenia pensado cambiar su vida por un matrimonio arreglado y menos por alguien por quien solo sentía desprecio y odio.

**- Sabes, eso no me importa en lo absoluto**. – informó.

**- Supongo que tu fastidio tiene que ver con Eriol y Yin.** – preguntó, para cambiar la conversación.

- **No es por hablar con ellos, sino por el tema de conversación.** – explicó sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, sólo con una mirada fría .

**- ¿Cuál era el tema de conversación? **

**- Mi prometida****…**** Es algo extraña.** – explicó serio.

- **No hables así de ella, no es como tú crees.** – informó molesto.

-**¡Si claro!, ellas son dos gotas de agua, diferentes de rostro pero igual de manipuladoras con su pose de niñas buenas. **– respondió con ironía

-**Maldito idiota, ojala te desde cuenta y no la hagas sufrir por los errores de otros. ****–**

**- Eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer, siempre pagan justos por pecadores. **– dijo con desprecio y serio.

Syaoran era sincero con lo que decía, ¿para qué negarlo? "esa niña" solo le servía para su venganza -tardía, pero segura- después de todo, les haría sentir algo de dolor, y ese era su consuelo. Los estúpidos pagarían la humillación que le hicieron en el pasado y les dolería más que a él. Sonrió con malicia, al darse cuenta de que en verdad esa mocosa le serviría para algo.

Al hombre esto le molestaba, él no podía hacer ni decir nada en realidad, se sentía impotente, así que decidió seguir aparentando estar tranquilo y de acuerdo, aunque su sonrisa era falsa y muy forzada.

En realidad, le molestaba la forma de expresarse de Syaoran, puesto que estaba hablando de Sakura como si de un instrumento más se tratase, pero, había algo que Syaoran ignoraba, Sakura era tímida y muy despistada, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero tenía una forma de ser alegre, amable, cariñosa y altruista. Era hermosa con esa sonrisa que le alegraba el día a cualquiera y estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar a las personas. A pesar de todo, pensó, ellas dos, en realidad no se parecían en nada, eran totalmente distintas, y era algo que nadie podía negar ni cambiar.

**- Creo que mejor dejamos esta conversación, me fastidia hablar de esto.** – le informó Syaoran serio. **–**** ¿dónde está la información que te pedí?**

**- Estoy algo cansado por el viaje, ¿por qué no esperamos a mañana y te pongo al día con ciertas cosas?, de una vez me termino de instalar y después veo a Sak****…**** a tú prometida- **dijo nervioso, ya que por error, casi la llamaba por su nombre.

- **Claro, en la cena.** – Lo miró con desconfianza, se había fijado que su amigo la iba a llamar por su nombre, eso le pareció extraño. Lo miró de manera sombría y más seria de nunca.

**_¨-.-:-.-¨ S&S -.x.- (S&S) -.x.- S&S ¨-.-:-.-¨_**

**POV SAKURA**

**Mansión Li: Hong Kong (China) 18 de mayo 2006 hora 6:50 PM.**

Sakura sabía que su idea de salir rumbo al bosque, y sin fijarse de la tormenta que avecinaba, no era una idea precisamente buena, en esos momentos, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacía la mansión, la lluvia caía de manera más intensa que cuando ella había salido, por lo que, el camino de regreso, se le complicó bastante, tenía frío y estaba titiritando, además de que no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido. Debía llegar a la mansión pero… todo estaba muy oscuro, por lo que seguía caminando sin rumbo específico.

No podía negarlo, sin embargo, la salida le había servido para pensar en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora; no sabía que sucedería con ella, pero de algo estaba segura y determinada, no se iba a dejar deprimir y mucho menos por lo que había escuchado en la mansión. Ellos no la conocían, esperaba que, cuando la conocieran u poco mejor, dejaran de pensar todas esas tonterías de ella. No era un gran consuelo en su actual situación, de casarse por obligación, pero, era algo. Además ella aún tenía la esperanza de que Touya se enterará y decidiera sacarla de ahí… de esa situación. Él era su única salvación.

De pronto, aún en sus propias cavilaciones, Sakura distinguió la mansión Li, ubicada a las afueras de Hong Kong y justo a un lado de ese bosque. No se había equivocado, era inmensa, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora bien, tenía que entrar, pero algo le decía que era mejor entrar nuevamente por la cocina y tratar de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Caminó hacía la puerta despacio, al momento de abrirla pensó que lo más seguro es que todas las personas de ahí estuvieran tan ocupados terminando la cena que ni notarían su presencia. Se equivocó, al momento de entrar varias personas fijaron su total atención en ella. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Pensó en seguir su camino sin detenerse y dirigiéndose a la puerta que comunicaba con las escaleras se topo ni bien dado un paso con el señor Wei que la observaba sorprendido y divertido, tratando, obviamente de no reírse.

Wei suspiró resignado, él había subido a buscar a la joven, al no encontrarla le pareció extraño, por lo que había mandado a buscarla, pero la chica sencillamente no aparecía después de 20 minutos de búsqueda. Preocupado, prefirió no mencionar nada a los señores, el señor Syaoran había ordenado que la asistencia de la joven a la cena era obligatoria, él sabía que se enfurecería si ella no aparecía, solo le quedaba esperar que ella apareciera.

La volvió a observar divertido, el ver como su mirada de ella era tímida y apenada lo divertía bastante, ya que no era algo común en esa casa. Pero decidió hablar antes de que pasará la hora de la cena.

**- Señorita ¿se puede saber a qué se debe su estado?** – preguntó aguantando la risa.

**- B-bueno... yo****…****yo este**. – la timidez de la joven le sorprendió y lo hizo reír sin recato, logrando que ella se sonrojase más, pero noto que tiritaba de frío.

**- Creo que debería ir a cambiarse esa ropa y darse una ducha con agua caliente señorita, ya que se puede enfermar.**

Sakura asintió, sin embargo, antes de poder cruzar la puerta, por segunda vez ésta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver en ésta ocasión a una mujer de unos 20 21 años aproximadamente, con un hermoso cuerpo y ni que decir del vestido, escotado tanto por la parte de atrás como por el frente, con el detalle de llevar el cabello recogido para que el escose te apreciara. La observó de forma espantada, casi como a un bicho raro.

**- Con permiso.** – oyó a la prometida de su primo hablar pero no podía salir de su asombro, se quitó de la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

**- No... detente.-** gritó Meiling espantada. – **no puedes salir así, ¿estás loca? todos están reunidos en la sala, si sales así, mínimo a Syaoran le da un infarto ****…**** y no quiero ver como te trataría**. – lo ultimo lo murmuró para ella.

**- ¡Dios! Wei, ¿cómo dejas que salga así?** – regañó Meiling al anciano

**- Disculpe señorita no quise... yo... no me percaté deb... **

**- N****…n****o f****…****fuee su culpa si no.. mía**... – dijo la castaña, en un murmullo y con la cabeza agachada.

**- Bien****…**** pues deberías saber que si sales así el regaño será grande. ¿Sabes? eso no importa ahora, lo importante es saber que hacer para vestirte antes de que se sirva la cena**, - explicó al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la joven y empezaba a

caminar.

--

- **Bien ¿en dónde se encuentran Meiling y tu prometida?** – preguntó

**- ¿Sabes? eso es lo que yo quiero saber.** – respondía de manera frívola Syaoran.

**- Hijo ¿podrías buscarlas?, tengo una información importante que dar .** – habló su padre.

**- Iré a decirle Wei que las busque.** – Se retiró del inmenso comedor y caminó hacía la cocina.

**- ¡Yo iré contigo! me encanta como cocinan tus empleados.**

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decirle que a él le gustaba todo lo que fuese comida, pero decidió callar.

**- Wei necesito que vayas por... ¿qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí?. **– preguntó de forma fría y molesta.

Su rostro era algo para tener miedo, las miraba como si hubieran cometido un pecado mortal.

**- ¿Con quién hablas Syaoran?****…** - preguntó el hombre.

El hombre tenía curiosidad de saber a quién le hablaba de esa forma tan frívola su amigo Syaoran, así que lo empujó para que lo dejara pasar y entró. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito, ahí estaba ella, perecía una princesa con ese vestido blanco y corto hasta las rodillas y con un ligero escote que dejaba ver el inicio de su busto, se veía hermosa. Pero, al parecer, dirigiendo su vista a Syaoran, el no parecía notarlo, más bien, pudo notar la mirada de rabia que dirigía a ella.

**- ¡Yukito! eres tú...** – gritó la joven abalanzándose hacía el susodicho.

Todos estaban estáticos, ver a la joven abrazando al amigo del joven Li fue algo extraño, pero más extraño aún fue ver como éste la abrazaba de vuelta y depositaba un beso en la frente de la joven de forma amable.

**- Dime que viniste a decirme que esto no va a pasar y que no me tengo que casar por favor.** –murmuró Sakura al oído de Yukito.

De verdad, ella quería creer que Yukito venía a eso, pero algo en el fondo le decía que eso no iba a pasar.

**- No chiquita... no vine a eso**. – le aclaró de manera amable y en voz baja.

**- ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? -** preguntó Meiling de forma algo molesta por el acercamiento de los jóvenes.

**- Yukito es el hermano de mi maes... Yukito es muy amigo de mi hermano.** – se corrigió antes de decir algo de lo que se podía arrepentir. – **cierto Yukito**. – él la miró con tristeza, Touya era, en parte, el culpable de muchas cosas.

**- Si es cierto, ¿por qué? algún problema.** – le preguntó con su sonrisa habitual.

Syaoran se dedicó a observar su actitud de ella; sin duda, eran iguales, pensó, las dos aparentaban ser inocentes cuando lo único que querían era dinero y poder, ella se mostraba inocente, amable con todas las personas y hasta aparentaba ser algo introvertida, bufó, eran iguales, escondiéndose tras mascaras, sin mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

**- Creo que mejor dejan esta platica o interrogatorio para después ¿no crees?** – ordenó Syaoran dirigiendo a Meiling una mirada reprobatoria.

**- Si, por supuesto Syaoran.** – agregó obediente Meiling.

Sakura iba con la cabeza gacha, observando únicamente el piso, lo único que podía pensar era _"__¿Por qué Yukito está aquí? Y ¿Dónde se encuentra Touya? ¿por qué su hermano no había ido a buscarla_?" Ella estaba segura de que si él supiera dónde se encontraba ella en estos momentos se la llevaría sin importar nada, sin ver ninguna consecuencia, pero, al parecer, no era así.

Meiling por su lado, estaba pendiente del peligris, quien sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando, mientras que ella no podía sacarse la "escenita" que presenció en la cocina, estaba celosa y no lo iba a negar, _"__¿Qué eran ellos dos?__"__, _parecían quererse mucho, eso le molestaba_, __"__¿por qué se comportaban así?__"_

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, ya se encontraban en el comedor con todas las miradas sobre ella, incomodándola, además ese día se encontraban el señor Hien, Eriol, Yin y otras personas que no conocía aún. Se sentó en el lugar que había estado ocupando desde su llegada a la mansión y saludó a todos con una reverencia, el señor Hien, empezó a hablar.

**- Bien, antes de que sirvan la cena, quiero hacer un anuncio, los señores del concilió y yo hemos decidido que la boda de mi hijo y ésta bella dama se realice dentro de dos días.** – informó con una sonrisa.

En el lugar se hizo un silencio incómodo, todos parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Eso, hasta ver como el joven Yukito corría a tomar por la cintura a Sakura, que parecía a punto de caer al piso.

Cuando fijo su vista en la de Sakura, algo pareció llamar su atención de inmediato, sus ojos de ella estaban sin luz, como perdidos, parecía "ida". La sentía temblar y susurrar palabras inaudibles. Sabía que si la soltaba caería al piso y si la sentaba todos los presentes se darían cuenta de lo que ocurría; así que opto por pegarla contra su pecho escondiendo su cabeza. Sintió como paulatinamente ella dejaba de temblar, se separó de ella y entonces vio sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, reviviendo a los impresionantes ojos verdes, y empezó a hablar.

**- Sakura. ¿te sientes bien? **– preguntó.

**- No.** – respondió sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz.

**- Yo creo que lo mejor es llevarla a su habitación. ****–**agregó Yukito, por primera vez desde que llegó se encontraba serio, sin su risa habitual en él.

**- Si, claro, llévala a su habitación, Meiling, por favor guíalo.** – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces Hien Li. Ya había visto ese estado en otra persona y estaba seguro de que eran por la misma razón, sintió tristeza, por que ella había heredado eso y no otro de los poderes de su madre, es poder era doloroso y deprimente, algo que le llamó la atención fue que parecía no estar acostumbrada a el.

**- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿qué fue lo que viste?****–**preguntó Yukito al haber llegado a la habitación de la joven.

Ella solo lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos de su amigo de la infancia.

**- Cálmate Sakura, tengo que hablar con Yue, esto no debería de pasar por favor cálmate.** – suplico asustado Sakura se veía mal y él no podía hacer nada, era Yue el único que podía. Cuando la volvió a ver ella se encontraba dormida o mejor dicho desmayada y en ese momento, se dijo, era lo mejor.

_**¨-.-:-.-¨ S&S -.x.- (S&S) -.x.- S&S ¨-.-:-.-¨**_

**- ¿Acaso no entiendes el gran problema en que te metiste?** – gritó el hombre.

**- No** – dijo riendo de manera casi histérica.

- **Estas acusada de traición.**

-**¿Sabes? me divertí mucho viéndoles la cara cuando se enteraron que me acostaba con los dos. ****–** dijo riendo sin prestar atención.

**- ¿Acaso no entiendes?, ¿que tenías en la cabeza?, dime, ¡maldita sea! has quedado como una prostituta y de paso intentaste matar al jefe del concilio, eso es traición y el concilio lo castiga.**

**-**** Casi jefe... yo solo trataba de protegerla. Entiende, yo no quería que eso pasará, por eso me acerque a ellos, pero todo salió mal... y nada de lo que haga podrá cambiar el pasado, él me odia, por que cree que se enamoró de mí, pero no es así, solo tiene el orgullo herido, es demasiado prepotente para aceptar que solo jugué con él. Yo solo hice ese trato por protegerla, ¿entiende?, yo solo quería que no le hicieran daño. **– respondió llorando

**- ¿A quién protegías?... dime, ¡maldición!, dime con quién hiciste el trato para ver si esto tiene solución antes de que se haga más grande su odio hacía ti... no puedes seguir escondiéndote. Un año y medio ha pasado, tienes que enfrentar tus errores, no puedes dejar que alguien más pague por ellos .**

**-Yo no quería, de verdad no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. **

**- No tengo idea de en que te metiste, pero no puedo seguir manteniendo ésta platica contigo mientras estés en ese estado, mejor ve a dormir, mañana hablamos**. – la joven mujer obedeció mientras se tambaleaba al caminar.

**- ¿Qué demonios era lo que protegías? ****…**** Espero que no se demasiado tarde para arreglar el desastre que hiciste...** – habló para el mismo.

* * *

N/a: bueno agui esta el capitulo dos, y disculpen el retraso (si siempre el mismo cuanto mejor ni pido disculpas) ok enfoquémonos en lo importantes. Un gracia inmenso a aquellos que dejaron un reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, criticas y demás... referente a este capitulo espero que hayan entendido y se les haga una idea de adonde va la historia, baya patán que salió Syaoran ¿cierto?

**Bien un grandísimo agradecimiento a ****Okashi Minako****; por ser mi beta, dar tu opinión en mis locas historias y por ser un gran amiga, **

**GHoTiKMaR**

**Angel Zafiro**

**Rubi**

**Paina**

**Amatista1986**

**DarkAngel008**

**Cathy Kinomoto**

**Danny1989**

**Sakura-Selene**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Furansu**

Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y de igual manera si quieren dejar alguna otra duda o cualquier sugerencia o lo que se que querían decir pueden hacerlo a mi MSN o dejar un reviews hasta un próximo capitulo.

Karita…


End file.
